1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to graphical user interface devices and in particular, to graphical user interface elements such as graphically displayed icons. The present invention also relates to pointing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to technology which assists physically challenged users in efficiently utilizing graphical user interface applications. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to technology which assists physically challenged users in manipulating graphically displayed icons and other objects displayed within graphical user interface devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A graphical user interface is a type of display format which enables users to choose commands, start programs, and see lists of files, objects and other options by pointing to pictorial representations and lists of menu items on a computer display screen. Choices can generally be activated by either a keyboard or a pointing device such as a mouse. A mouse is a commonly utilized pointing device, containing one or more buttons, that allows a user to interact with a product or operating environment through an associated graphical user interface.
Conventional graphical user interface applications typically provide objects, such as icons, which a user can manipulate to activate particular types of functions. An icon is essentially a graphic symbol, displayed on visual display screen, that a user can point to with a pointing device, such as a mouse, in order to select a particular function or software application associated with the selected icon. An icon usually is a graphical representation of an object, composed of an image, image background and sometimes, a label.
Physically challenged computer users often have a difficult time utilizing pointing devices to manipulate these icons in order to achieve a particular application task associated with the icon or graphically displayed object. For example, for individuals who are unable to accurately utilize their hands, devices exist that translate head motion into cursor movement on a visual display screen. Such assistive technology, however, can be physically taxing to the physically challenged computer user, particularly when positioning a cursor pointer on a particular icon. Often, merely moving the cursor pointer toward a desired icon can by a fatiguing task.
Based on the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a needs exists for a method and system which would allow computer users (i.e., physically-challenged or otherwise) to quickly, easily, and efficiently access graphically displayed icons and other graphical objects. A method and system that could be incorporated into existing computer systems and graphical user interface devices and applications to allow computer users easier access to such graphical objects would be a welcome advance. It is believed that the disclosure provided herein presents such an improved technology.